1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and agent for fixing soil for ornamental plants and also to a terrarium containing fixed soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Growing ornamental plants, especially those for interior decoration, in a terrarium has a long history in England. A terrarium is often referred to as horticulture in a glass pot, and it is designed such that a variety of ornamental foliage plants are grown on soil in a round transparent container made of glass or the like. A terrarium placed at a corner of the living room reminds one of green of nature. Production of commercial terrariums needs expertise about the selection and planting of adequate plants and the balanced arrangement of plants in the container. In other words, an overall design by expertise is an important factor for commercial success. There cannot exist a terrarium kit consisting of individual components.
The disadvantage of conventional terrariums is that soil in the container is moved by vibration and inclination that occur during transportation. Soil for terrariums is of granular structure (2-3 mm in size), with little adhesion between granules and adhesion to the container wall. Movement of soil disrupts the harmony of plants in the container and hence impairs the commercial value of terrariums. To prevent such troubles, the transportation of terrariums over a long distance needs a great care, and this hinders the diffusion of terrariums. An actual means to cope with this situation is to cover the surface of soil with a piece of corrugated board after planting, thereby fixing soil to the container. In practice, however, it is very difficult to put and remove such fixing materials without moving plants in the container.